The present invention relates to a vehicle semi-passive occupant restraining belt arrangement and more particularly to such an arrangement in which a belt hanger is fixedly mounted on the vehicle body within an occupant compartment forward and above the seat and when a vehicle door is opened with a shoulder belt hung on and received by a hook of the belt hanger, the belt arrangement assumes an easy-enter position.